The Rangers Rock!
'The Rangers Rock!'https://www.facebook.com/rangercrewmedia/posts/1245576702120370 is the 18th episode of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. This episode marks the first appearance of the Spino Zord and the Spino Charge Megazord. Synopsis A new monster attacks the Rangers, turning most of them to stone. Shelby must work with Keeper to create a new Zord, the only plan that can save her friends. Plot The episode begins with Sledge angry about his ship's plight. He demands to know why they have not repaired it while he was away. While Snide, Fury, Wrench and Curio watch, Poisandra snaps and accuses Sledge of abandoning her, slapping him and refusing to listen to him. Sledge explains he barely survived when the ship crashed and, while trying to find a way out, he came across some green eggs, which belonged to Greenzilla. He had an idea. He told Heckyl about his plan and left him in charge of the ship while he travelled throughout the world, trying to find suitable places to plant the eggs, settling for Hawaii, China and Japan. Despite the explanation, Poisandra is still angry at him because she spent sleepless nights in his memories while he was enjoying himself. Sledge assures Poisandra that it was not at all enjoyable to him while the flashbacks reveal exactly the opposite, with Sledge delighting on being away from his duties for at least one year. Having heard enough of their bickering, Snide intervenes and asks them to concentrate on the plan, something which all of them agree on. Sledge asks Wrench the condition of the ship's fuel tanks. He says they need their ship back into space. Meanwhile, James is successful in finding the villain base, where he sees Snide giving Sledge the Dark Energem. In the lab, Zenowing shows Shelby a geode and tells her that he used them as an incubation chamber while creating the Zords. Zenowing explains that geode joins the physical and the spiritual world, which ultimately creates a Zord, with the geode working the same as the crystal beds. He offers a fascinated Shelby to teach how to create a Zord. At the Dino Bite Cafe, Tyler, Koda and Chase are having a Pavlova eating championship while Ivan and Riley are commentators. Koda finishes with flying colors. Kendall gets annoyed at their childish behavior and asks them to meet her at the base, where James has to say something to everyone. In the base, he reveals he has located Sledge's Ship. Chase suggests they employ their full force against them while Shelby suggests they sneak in and ambush them. Everyone votes for the latter and they prepare to infiltrate it. Sledge, however, is quick to receive word about their arrival, and sends Badussa to delay them, as his amulet will turn everyone into stone statues. In the meantime, Poisandra is anxious when her matrimony is imminent. Sledge promises marriage as soon as their ship hits outer space. Sledge and Snide are both extremely happy. This could well be the first and last time the Rangers would ever be facing them together. The Rangers encounter an army of Vivix in the forest on the way to their target. All of them are present. Badussa ambushes them and turns Zenowing to stone using his phylactery. Anyone who looks directly into his periapt faces the same fate. Except for James, Phillip and Shelby, all of them get petrified. Badussa is about to attack them as they take cover behind a tree, but Heckyl intervenes and saves them. Heckyl says that he knows how it feels to be homeless, and that he will punish Badussa. Heckyl attacks him, but Badussa escapes, leaving the heroes speechless. Shelby blames herself for their predicament as the trio takes their comrades back to the lab. Back at base, they conclude the only way of getting their friends back to normal is destroying the talisman. But they cannot do so without making eye contact. Phillip says that they can do that from inside a Megazord, as they will be safe there. But the only problem is that the Zords will not work without the others and Phillip's, James' and Shelby's Zords cannot become a proper Megazord on their own. Keeper advises that they need to make a new Zord to do this. With Zenowing's guidance in mind, Shelby agrees, although initially unsure of herself. She chooses the Spinosaurus for this, as it is large, powerful and ferocious. Back at the ship, Wrench uses the Dark Energem to power the ship so it can fly at full power and leave Earth. Meanwhile, Shelby works on the Zord. Using Zenowing's instructions, she begins. He explains that a Zord is not simply a machine, it is a living being. To make a proper one, one needs to add biological, metallic and crystalline samples. For its body, dinosaur bones are required, for its hand, metal is key, and, to give it power, special crystals. These three things need to be bonded with a warrior's spirit. Only then, the Zord will activate. Shelby asks Keeper to do that, as he is the right person for the job. Keeper happily does so, and the egg disappears underground. Keeper can feel its movements, and leads the others to the location where the Zord went. Shelby is baffled and cannot believe that she created both a Zord and a Dino Charger. Elsewhere, Poisandra orders elaborate preparations for her wedding. As a result of Wrench's efforts, the ship gets fully charged, and Sledge goes to check it out personally. Meanwhile, the heroes are led to a place in a forest where there seems to be someone camping. Heckyl welcomes them to his humble abode. Shelby asks him to keep away, but he tells her to stop the drama. It was Snide's intention to destroy them, not his. When they claim Heckyl and Snide are the same being, Heckyl tells them he split from Snide. Shelby reasons that is why he saved them from Badussa. Heckyl says he wanted to destroy Badussa, since he has destroyed several galaxies, and Heckyl knows how that feels. He tells his story to them, and his objective, to rebuild his home planet, Sentai 6. Shelby is amazed to hear that, actually believing him. However, as they converse, Badussa arrives, intent on finishing the job. Shelby closes her eyes and attacks him. While doing so, his petrifying weapon falls away from him. They then morph and attack him. Keeper joins the fight and instructs Shelby to destroy the amulet. Shelby sees Heckyl moving toward the amulet, but stops him. Heckyl claims that they can destroy it together. The duo destroys it, which reverts everyone in the lab back to normal. Shelby contacts Tyler and sends him their coordinates. Heckyl leaves them, but not before giving Shelby a piece of advice, which is to vacate Earth immediately. Badussa grows through the usage of the Magna Beam. At this instant, Keeper's staff starts glowing and he feels the presence of the Spino Zord, where it emerges from the ground, and attacks the outlaw. James and Prince Phillip call their personal Zords and they form the Spino Charge Megazord. For the first time, Keeper is present in the cockpit, since the Spino Zord is bonded to him, leading them in defeating their foe. Afterwards, the others arrive and rejoice, but it is revealed that Badussa was not destroyed. For the first time, all ten Rangers. The heroes finally defeat him using the Victory and Maximum Chargers. However, despite beaten, Badussa manages to buy their superiors enough time for their ship to go back to space, ruining the sneaky plan of the Rangers. At last in space, Sledge has something big in mind. As Poisandra shows him her dream honeymoon destinations on Earth, Sledge says that the day is Earth's last day, and that, after their wedding, those places will not exist to visit. Back at the lab, the Rangers could not be more confused. Where was Sledge all along? Why did Heckyl tell them to leave the planet? Why should they trust him? Ivan says that maybe Heckyl knows something they do not. Maybe Sledge's plan is so big, so dangerous, that the safest place to be is outer space. Cast * Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro * Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins * Yoshi Sudarso - Koda * Michael Taber - Riley Griffin * James Davies - Chase Randall * Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar * Jarred Blakiston - Prince Phillip III * Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan * Reuben Turner - James Navarro * Alistair Browning - Zenowing (voice) * Adam Gardiner - Sledge (voice) * Ryan Carter - Heckyl * Paul Harrop - Fury (voice) * Estevez Gillespie - Wrench (voice) * Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice & Snide (voice) * Jackie Clarke - Poisandra (voice) * Ross Girven - Badussa (voice) Dino Chargers *Core Dino Charge Rangers – Dino Victory **Dino Charge Red Ranger – T-Rex Super **Dino Charge Black Ranger – N/A **Dino Charge Blue Ranger – N/A **Dino Charge Green Ranger –N/A **Dino Charge Pink Ranger – Spino (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Extra Dino Charge Rangers – Dino X **Dino Charge Gold Ranger – N/A **Dino Charge Aqua Ranger – Ankylo (Battle Mode), Dino Drive **Dino Charge Graphite Ranger – Pachy (Battle Mode), Dino Drive **Dino Charge Purple Ranger – N/A **Dino Charge Silver Ranger – N/A Errors *When Shelby, James and Phillip enter the Spino Charge Megazord's cockpit, they are in Dino Super Drive mode. However, none of them have the Dino Super Drive Saber so it's unknown who used the Dino Super Drive charger. Notes *Badussa said after attacking the Rangers: "I had this much fun last time when I destroyed Kyoryuger Galaxy". A clear reference to the show's sentai counterpart. *This marks the first time that all 10 Dino Charge Rangers battle a monster. *This marks the first time that James controls his personal zord, the Ankylo Zord. *This also marks the essential return of Greenzilla in the form of its eggs. See Also (Spino Zord debut)